


Space Bros

by westzimtos5



Series: FtM Pidge [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Trans boy Pidge, ftm lance, ftm pidge, just some trans bonding moments for my children, trans boy lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 00:58:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westzimtos5/pseuds/westzimtos5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pidge confronts Lance about the scars on his chest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Space Bros

This definitely wasn’t the weirdest thing that he had done, not by a long shot. But for some reason, sitting there, staring at Lance’s scarred chest, Pidge felt a weird form of embarrassment. Things were stuck in time, molasses holding them prisoner.  

When Lance had first told him that he was trans too, Pidge thought it was a horrible joke meant at his expense. But then after a vigorous round of training Lance had taken off his shirt, and lo and behold, there were The Scars on his chest. And he wasn’t even embarrassed by them. Hell, he didn’t even flinch when Pidge openly stared at them. In all the time that Pidge had known Lance (that short bit at the Academy and then as Paladins of Voltron) he has not once seen him shirtless. Or express any clues that he may be trans too. To be honest, Pidge felt a little betrayed. Of course he knew that Lance couldn’t have known that he was trans too, and thus have outed himself for him, but still. Lance? Trans? And underneath his nose the whole time too? 

Lance had then approached Pidge, asking him if he wanted to talk. Of course he did! Trans guy to trans guy heart to hearts were always needed. Always. So with that they ended up in their current situation; Lance shirtless on Pidge’s bed, with Pidge sitting there staring at him. 

I mean, Pidge definitely had A LOT of questions to ask. Like, so friggin many it isn’t even funny. But none of them seemed to make any sense in the situation. There was a deep feeling surrounding him, a little dysphoric and a little stressed. In this moment, he felt inadequacy. Here was Lance, a trans guy like him, passing so well that even Pidge and his trans radar didn’t even pick him up. Atop of that, he has the fucking Chest Surgery? Un-fuckin-fair. 

“I… Did it hurt? After, I mean.” Was the only thing that he could eventually ask. Lance shook his head, sticking his arms above his head and stretching before doing other random upper body movements. 

“Not really, I mean they were sensitive for a little bit but it’s all taken care of.” 

“Huh.” Lance stopped his moving to give Pidge a leveling stare, taking in the sight of him. Of course, it was weird to find another trans person in general. But being with one, out of four others, even a male trans person above that, was amazing. And to find out that Lance had his top surgery, something he let himself dream about at some of his lowest times, was a strange sort of relief. Finally, someone he could relate to, ask questions, look up to. 

Lance looked down to his own scarred chest, before looking up at Pidge again. Then after a moment’s hesitation, he grabbed Pidge’s hands and placed them over the scar tissue there. Now this was definitely weird.

“Pidge, I know that it’s hard sometimes, but you have to remember that you have a family here. Hunk, Shiro, Allura, Coran, and maybe even Keith are all here for you, and love you as the little brother you are.” Pidge looked down at their hands, Lance’s over his over the scars, then back up to Lance’s face, which showed only true love and caring. He smiled and nodded. 

“Of course I know that dumbass.” Lance took his hands and threw them away, making an exaggerated hurt face. 

“Pidge, how could you, I thought we were having a bonding moment!” Pidge just laughed, lightly punching Lance.  

“No way, never with someone like you. Disgusting. Anyways, I didn’t see you cradle me in your arms.” Lance gaped for a second before a determined look took over his face. Shooting forward, he grabbed Pidge, standing and carrying him bridal style. 

“Cradle achieved, is it a bonding moment now?” Pidge laughed, hitting Lance with light punches. They both knew that if Pidge wanted down, he could get it. 

“In your dreams, Lance. The cradling happened after the moment, it doesn’t count.” Lance dramatically frowned, setting Pidge down. 

“I’m hurt Pidge. We could have had something. Like me and Keith.” A moment of silence, then two, before the both of them burst out in laughter. “Me and Keith as if!” 

“I’d pay to see a bonding moment between the two of you! You don’t mix at all!” 

“You could say we’re like fire and ice?” Pidge snorted, punching Lance in the arm. 

“Dude, that was horrible.” 

“Fuck off Pidge.” 

It took a few minutes for them to get themselves back together. After the residue laughter died down, Lance looked around before finding his shirt and putting it on. Now clothed, he turned and looked Pidge down again. 

“Pidge, I know we joke around a lot, but I want to let you know I’m here for you, okay?” Shocked by the turn of moods, Pidge just nodded in reply. “And maybe we could ask Allura about finding some sort of space doctor that can give you the surgery too?” Lance offered a hesitant smile, and after a moment Pidge returned it. 

“Yeah, that sounds nice.”


End file.
